


Stole my heart (and my TV)

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Awkward Kim Mingyu, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Confident Xu MingHao, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, MingHao calls Seokmin sweet thing, Nicknames, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu MingHao is a flirt, but not really, hao and gyu kidnap seokmin, m - Freeform, mingyu is a tsundere, poorly written smut, that sounds so bad omg, their not as bad as they seem, they're so gay, this is not original, this story isn't gonna be what you think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seokmin's life is changed when one day he gets kidnapped from his apartment by two (very handsome) robbers who seem to be infatuated with him. Seokmin swears he'll escape one day, but can he keep his promise all the while protecting his heart form his two captors who seemed determined to steal it? After all, it's what robbers to best.And maybe they're not so bad after all..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter!!

“Hello..?” Seokmin grumbled as he sat up from his bed. No one answered. He checked the time on his phone; it was 2:45 a.m

He put his phone back and laid down once more, he must’ve just imagined the noise.  
.  
.  
.

Thump

There it was again.

Seokmin got out of bed this time, slowly opening the door to his room and making his way down the hall. When he reached the kitchen he paused. He stayed hidden behind the wall. He didn’t know if he wanted to see someone there or not..

He hesitantly peeked around the corner to see someone sitting at his table. His heart dropped. He slowly backed away until he reached his room, locking it. He immediately picked up his phone and dialled 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“There’s someone in my house” He whispers, frantic.

“Okay, where are they in your house, sir?”

“In my kitchen..!”

“And where are you?”

“I’m in my room!”

“Is your door locked?”

“Yes!”

“Is there anyway you could get out? Maybe a window?” 

He opened his window and looked, that was a long way down.

“No..”

“Okay, don’t panic. I want you to hide, and I want you to be as quiet as you can while talking to me, okay?”

“Okay..”

Seokmin held his breath while getting into his closet, carefully shutting the door before speaking again.

“Okay, I'm in my closet..”

“Good. Now can you tell me your address so we can send some help?"

Thump.It was closer this time. Muffled voices could be heard talking. That doesn’t sound like one person.

"I can't! they'll hear me- I have to be quiet." Seokmin whispered, covering his mouth.

The 911 operator said something, but it all came out jumbled to Seokmin. The voices kept getting closer and closer..until they were right outside his door. Then they stopped. His doorknob jiggled. It was quiet for a moment. Then a loud bang was heard and then another and another until.. Oh god, they got into his room.

Seokmin could feel his entire body tremble with fear as he tried his best to stay quiet from his hiding spot inside his closet. He knows it’s a shitty hiding spot but what else can you expect from a shitty apartment? Who in the hell would even want to rob his apartment anyways? The most financially stable thing in his apartment was his t.v and-, holy shit! He’d never been more happy to forget his laptop at Soonyoung’s apartment. At least he still had his phone though.

“Sir?Sir? Are you still there sir?” The 911 operator asked.

“Y-yes i’m here..P-please help..!” He whispered as quietly as possible as he knew there were probably multiple intruders in his room.

“Hey.. The windows open.”

“You think they jumped?”

“I don’t know.. Looks like it, though.”

Yep. Definitely people inside his room.

“Okay, what’s your name sweetie?” the 911 operator asked.

“..Seokmin.” He responded.

“Okay Seokmin, don’t worry. You’re okay, we’re gonna get you help, okay?”

“Okay..”

“Can you tell me where you live Seokmin?”

He was about to answer but a crash from right outside the closet door sent him into a panic.

“No!No! You have to help me, please! Please! He-he’s close- there t-two! Oh god..” He whisper yelled into the phone.

“Seokmin, listen. We’re going to help you. But you need to tell us where you are first okay?” She asked.

“Okay,okay. I- i’m at-- n-no! I-agh!-”

The phone call ended.

“S..Seokmin?...Seokmin!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MingHao and Mingyu think Seokmin is cute so they take him with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is v short sorry!

“What do we have here?” One of the masked men says as he looks down at the boy who was previously hidden inside the closet.

“P-please..I won’t tell anyone.” Seokmin pleads.  
“Oh,but you’ve already told someone.” He says, wagging the others phone in the air. Seokmin could feel his lip tremble as a second masked guy who was definitely taller and broader then the other came up and whispered something in the other’s ear.Whatever it was he seemed to agree, nodding his head enthusiastically. Seokmin’s eyes watered as he let out a small sob. “Please.. D-dont..k-kill me..” He whispered. “Don’t cry..We’re not gonna kill you.” Masked guy one cooed. ”Y-you’re not?” Seokmin asked warily.”That'd be a waste of your pretty face, don't you think?” The taller one says, reaching out to wipe Seokmin’s face. He flinches at the contact. ”You’re coming with us.” He states. 

“W-what!?N-”

“I wasn’t asking.” Tall guy cut in. He then proceeds to pick up a startled Seokmin up and throw him over his shoulder. Seokmin struggles against him to no prevail. ”Stop!Put me down!Let me go!” He yells. “Shut the fuck up or we’ll knock you out instead!” The smaller guy hisses. Seokmin’s yelling comes to a hesitant stop.

They carry him out of the front door he realizes forgot to lock when he came home, out of his apartment, down the hall of the complex, down the stairs, which triggers a mini heart attack for Seokmin, who was basically over the railing, and out the front door.   
Then he’s put into a van and suddenly he’s driving away from his apartment. “Why is this happening to me?” he thought to himself. 

They'd surely been caught on camera, right? I mean-there's no way they couldn't have been! Even with the masks.. the police would be able to fine him right?.. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! idk how frequent updates will be, but i'll try to update as much as possible!
> 
> Thank you and tell me what you think in the comments! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin learns their names... kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! *not proofread*

The ride to.. Wherever they were taking him was surprisingly.. Loud. They had the radio blaring and were singing along to it, Seokmin sat awkwardly in the back. For people who had just robbed and kidnapped someone, they were mighty confident. The van started to slow as they approached what Seokmin could only assumed to be their destination. When the van finally came to a halt, Seokmin readied himself. This could be his last chance, and he wasn’t about to give up without a fight. So when his two kidnappers got out of the car and started to walk around to his side, he climbed up to the front seat and threw open the door, almost falling while getting out. He started running immediately, he could hear footsteps behind him, no doubt his captors chasing after him. He just kept running and running, and he got pretty far.. Until he was tackled to the ground. His attacker wrestled him until he was pinned against the ground. The concrete was cold against his cheek and he could feel his attackers knee digging into his lower back.

“I got him Hao!” His attacker shouted. Hao? “Get the fuck up.” The taller stranger spat as he yanked him up. “I-i’m sorry!” Seokmin exclaimed, fearing his safety. “No, you’re not sorry. Not yet. But you will be.” The tall stranger replied darkly. He began to drag Seokmin back toward the van he’d just escaped from. The smaller stranger or ‘Hao’, as Seokmin now assumed. was leaning up against said van, “Welcome back.” he says with an amused look on his face. Seokmin remained quiet as the smaller man; Hao pushed himself off the van and began to stride toward him. Seokmin lowered his gaze as he got closer, stopping right in front of him. He tsked as he tilted Seokmins chin up to meet his eyes.“Didn’t your mother teach you that it’s rude to avoid eye contact when you’re talking to someone?” Hao asked him. “I-I-.. I’m sorry..” Seokmin stumbled over his words. “Is that all you know how to say?” The taller stanger snapped. “I-i’m..sorry..” Seokmin apologized once again.  
“Calm down Gyu. It’s okay Seokmin.” The small one says. Gyu(?)scoffs, “Did you miss the part where he tried to run away or what?”   
“We not only robbed, but we kidnapped him. You should’ve expected this.” Hao shrugged. “Whatever.” Gyu scoffs once more. Hao rolled his eyes before turning to Seokmin again, “Well, I think your excessive apologizing is cute.” Hao winks at him, and Seokmin really doesn’t think he should be this flustered. But here he is, face red and left sputtering for a response as Hao walked away. Gyu snickered at him as he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him in the direction of a house. 

‘They’re letting me see where they live? Man.. they’re definitely gonna kill me.’ Seokmin thought to himself.

He froze when he got to the doorstep, if took a step into this house.. There was a chance he might never step out of it. But he was only still for a moment before he was stumbling forward into the house. Courtesy of a harsh shove from behind him. When he turned around, Gyu was looking away innocently. If he wasn’t the person who’d just kidnapped him, he might’ve just pushed him back fondly. Instead he’d just turned around. Hao was waiting for them in the living room, where Gyu sat him down. It was silent for a moment and he could feel Hao’s eyes burning into him, burning through him. As if Hao was studying him.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Tell us your name, sweet thing.” Hao’s lip curls upwards slightly. “D-Dokyeom..” Seokmin replied, which wasn’t technically a lie. His friends did call him that occasionally.. Hao and Gyu shared a look of amusement as Hao reaches into his pocket and pulls something out.

That something turned out out be Seokmin’s wallet. ‘How the hell did he even..!?’

“If that’s not the name on your license you’re gonna be in trouble.” Hao sighs and begins to open his wallet. “W-wait!” Seokmin interrupts. Hao stops to look at Seokmin, there’s a glint in his eyes that makes Seokmin uneasy. Seokmin gulps.  
“I’ll ask again. What’s your name?” Hao repeats. “..Seokmin..” He answers truthfully. Hao checks his license, and after confirming he told the truth, smiled at him. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he teased. Seokmin remained quiet. Hao quickly moved subjects, “You must be tired since we woke you up in the middle of the night, huh?” he asked, Seokmin nodded. Minghao made a disapproving noise, “I can’t hear you.” he spoke.   
“  
Y..yes..i’m tired..” Seokmin stuttered. He smiled once more, “Gyu will show you were you’ll be sleeping. I’ll see you in the morning, sweet thing.” There he goes again with that stupid petname that most definitely did not make Seokmin’s heart flutter in the slightest. Gyu stood up and motioned for Seokmin to follow him, which he immediately did. Gyu led him up the stairs and down the hall until they were standing in front of a door. It looked pretty normal, except for the fact that there was about 50 fucking locks on it of course. Despite that, Seokmin started to walk into the room, but a hand stopped him. Next thing he knew he was backed against the door. “..There’s a closet.. Make sure you change..” Gyu said. “O-okay..” Seokmin replied. Seokmin thought that was the end of it but Gyu started to lean in closer.. And closer.. until their noses were brushing against each other. Seokmin’s eyes were shut tight. Gyu stared at him for a moment before speaking again.  
“Cute.” He mumbled to himself before pushing off the door and opening it for Seokmin, who was still recovering from his previous actions and almost fell backwards if Gyu hadn’t caught him. “Careful..” He grumbled before letting go of him and waving his hand in the direction of the room. Seokmin stepped into the room and Gyu began to shut the door, before pausing for a moment.

“Goodnight.. Sweet thing.” Gyu mocked Hao. Once again, Seokmin definitely did not feel his heart flutter at the pet name. He just stumbled forward as Gyu shut the door. He was so tired.. He changed into a random t shirt and shorts he found in the wardrobe before falling onto the bed and almost immediately falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter or some feedback in the comments below!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin is left alone to think. They're not good thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Another short chapter! Also, ANGST. This chapter is literally just angst.

Seokmin stretched and sat up, he was in a good mood until he realized where he was and how he ended up here; he completely deflated. He happened to look over by chance and saw a note laying suspiciously on the bedside table, which was.. Nailed down? He made a mental note to check the other furniture to see if they were also nailed down. Seokmin picked it up carefully and began to read it.

'Dear Seokmin,  
We left early due to ‘personal’ reasons. We made you breakfast and depending on what time you wake up, it might even be warm! Anyway, we’ll be back soon. Be good until then.'

Seokmin frowned as he set down the note. He looked further to his left and sure enough there was some eggs and toast, he leaned over to poke at it. It was still warm, barely. He sits there for a moment, looking around the room. His gaze first lands on the door, he knows for a fact that it’s locked. Upon further inspection of the room, he spots a window. He stares at it for awhile before scrambling out of the bed, nearly tripping over the sheet in his rush to get to said window. He immediately tries to open it, it doesn’t. He looks around for something to break it, everything was either nailed down or too soft. So, he punches it. 

Ouch.

He cradles his hand, his mouth open in a silent scream from the pain. That doesn’t stop him though. He tries to kick it, ram into it, just about anything.. And not a single thing worked. So, with no other options..

Seokmin dropped to his knees. He dropped to his knees and cried. Cried his poor heart out. HIs mom, his dad, his sister. He came to the realization that he’ll probably never see them again. He cries harder.   
‘Eomma! Mianhae! M..mianhae eomma..!” He sobs loudly. Not that anyone’s listening. He was crying out to no one, left alone to cry his eyes out on the floor of a house he wasn’t familiar with. Alone. Seokmin was completely alone in this mess.

Eventually he’s crying dry tears and his knees are starting to hurt. So he gets up from the floor, he stares at it for a moment. Two beats of silence pass. Just two. Then Seokmin starts screaming, screaming at how unfair it was for him to be thrown into this situation when he’d done nothing to deserve this. He had gone out of his way multiple times to help those in need, and even those who weren’t, to do the right thing, and this is what he gets in return!? And so, he continues to scream. He screams until his vocal chords beg him to stop. Still, he screams. For what seems like hours.   
When he finally stops screaming, his throat is red and sore. His lungs burn angrily and he can only sit on the bed, blank faced and exhausted.  
He’s cried all of his tears, screamed until he was sure he’d permanently damaged his vocal chords.. And you know what?

He still doesn’t feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n, I know it short but I feel like it was needed :>)
> 
> tell me what you thought in the comments! I really enjoy reading your comments! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Kim Mingyu, and my partner's name is Xu Minghao."

Seokmin eventually calmed down. There was at least a bathroom so he could freshen up. Inside this bathroom there was a shower, a sink with toothbrushes, shaving cream but no razor, a toilet without the lid with multiple rolls of toilet paper Oh, and some towels.

Seokmin then realized that they had planned this out beforehand.. Or- was there someone before him? If so where were they now? Would there be someone after Seokmin? Seokmin took a deep breath, not wanting to upset himself any further.   
“Might as well take a shower.” He mumbled to himself. Seokmin began undressing, throwing his clothes to some random corner of the room before stepping into the shower, sighing as soon as the hot water hit his skin. It felt, so. Good. He washed himself slowly; he wasn’t in any rush to leave the shower.

Eventually though, the water began to go cold and he was clean. So, he got out of the shower. Seokmin wraps one towel around his waist and uses another to dry his hair and upper body. He steps back into the room, where he checks the wardrobe, he looks through it until he finds comfortable clothes that would fit him. Which turns out to be a hoodie and some grey sweatpants. At first he isn’t too sure about underwear, not knowing if someone else had worn them before him. At last, he decides the going commando isn’t such a great idea. After he puts on the clothing, he sits on the bed with a loud sigh. There was a TV in the room, but Seokmin had soon found that there was no batteries inside the remote that went to it. They hadn’t even left him any books or anything to draw with. So that left Seokmin with the tedious option of sitting and twiddling with his thumbs. 30 minutes later, Seokmin is just on the brink of ripping his hair out of his head, out of boredom. 

But he hears noise from outside the door. He immediately perked up at the sound. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Gyu standing there in all his tall, intimidating glory. “Um, hi.. Are you- do you want something to eat? I- uh know it seems sketchy but I promise we didn’t, poison it or anything. We’ll even eat it first if you’re really not sure.:” He rambles. Why was he acting so.. Awkward? His attitude had done a complete 180 over the course of one night, if even that. Nevertheless, Seokmin nodded; he was hungry. Gyu made a ‘follow me’ motion with his hand and Seokmin did. Gyu led him to the kitchen where Hao greeted him cheerfully. “Hello, sweet thing! You must be hungry, luckily I cooked us some sweet and sour pork. So please, dig in.” he said, already pushing a plate of food toward him. Seokmin did eat it, and it was good. So, he kept eating. They made small talk as they ate, and by they I mean his two captors; or Gyu and Hao. Seokmin eventually finished the food but wasn’t sure of what to do next. Gyu was it? Seemed to notice his silent struggle and wordlessly picked up his plate and set in in the sink. The gesture was small, but shocking to Seokmin, who didn’t understand why his captor had the sudden change in attitude. Seokmin almost wanted to thank him. But he didn’t, and Gyu didn’t seem to care anyway. Seokmin instead bit his lip and fumbled with his sleeves as the two men interacted in front of him. He stayed quiet as they talked.

“We need to do that soon. We’ll need to be careful though, we don’t know how much of a fight he’ll put up.” Hao hummed as he read through his book. “ He doesn’t seem like the type to fight back.” Gyu replied, Hao made a noise of agreement. Seokmin scowled. They were talking about him like he wasn’t here; it pissed him off. “I’m right here y’know. Why don’t you ask me.” He dared to speak. The two men stared at him for a moment, before Hao spoke. “RIght. Then tell me Seokmin. Are you gonna put up a fight?” He asked, it felt like he was staring straight through Seokmin. “I just might.” Seokmin replies fastly, scowl apparent on his face. “I’m looking forward to it.” Hao says amusedly. 

The room goes silent for a while, everyone waiting for the other to say something. Gyu is the one to speak up this time.

“We have to head out again.” He says. Hao nods, “Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you were okay- well- still breathing.” Hao says. “But, while we’re out.. We can’t really have you walking around-” Hao added. “Please. I just-.. Please? I promise I won’t go anywhere, please don’t lock me in that room again..” Seokmin begs. He thinks he’ll go crazy if he has to spend one more minute in that room. Hao and Gyu had the decency to look sympathetic as Seokmin spoke. “I’m sorry..” Hao trailed off. Seokmin looked between them exasperatedly. “Please!?.. At least give me some books or something to entertain me while you’re gone! Seokmin exclaims. Hao sighs, “Look, just bare with it a little longer. We’ll be right back.” he says. Seokmin deflates, he was going to be stuck alone with no form of distracting himself from the cruel reality that he was being held against his will in a place of which he had no idea for god knows how long again.   
“I could stay with him.” Gyu blurts out. Seokmin stared at him, shocked.

“Yeah?” Hao raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I mean.. I could watch over him this way anyways.” Gyu says, sheepishly. “Okay.. Don’t do anything stupid while i’m gone.” he calls out as he walks away, but it seems it was more so aimed at Gyu. Seokmin wonders why. Gyu turns to look at Seokmin, “So, what do you wanna do now?” Gyu asked.

\--

Seokmin finds himself smiling as he beats Gyu in yet another round of c.o.d   
“Damn it! This isn’t fair my controller’s not working, let’s trade!” Gyu whines. “You said that three rounds ago.” Seokmin says with a laugh, watching as Gyu flopped down dejectedly. If Seokmin really focused, he could almost pretend this was normal. That he wasn’t sat in the living room if an unfamiliar home, playing video games with one of the men who kidnapped him. Almost.

“Are you okay?” Gyu asked and poof Seokmin was in reality. “Hm? Oh. Yeah.” Seokmin replied. Gyu stared at him for a while, like he was pondering something, before he finally sat up with a sigh.

“Alright. Listen up, I know this might me be hard to sit through, but please just hear me out. Me and Hao weren’t planning on kidnapping you, okay? It was our first time being seen by the owner of the house we were robbing and we panicked. I know that doesn’t justify what we did, but I hope it helps you understand that me and Hao aren’t some monsters. In fact, we want to let you go..but… we’re scared you’ll go to the police. And, I- I know you have every right to, but please understand that we weren’t going to hurt you- that we /won’t/ hurt you. We’ve never hurt anyone, we’re only doing this to earn enough money to live comfortably.. You’re house was actually the last place we were supposed to rob. Ever. You see, Hao and I were low on money, scratch that, we were flat broke. We were desperate and then we came across the idea of… robbing people. Stupid, I know! But we were going to lose everything! And our families refused to help us! We didn’t have a choice. It was either this.. Or sleeping on the streets. What would you have done?... Please. I’m not asking for your pity.. O-or even your forgiveness. But I am asking that you understand us before you decide anything. And I know it won’t mean anything to you now but… Seokmin… I am so sorry.” Gyu spoke.

Seokmin’s mouth curved downwards, face riddled with a dilemma. The room remained silent for what felt like hours for the people inside it before either of them say anything.  
When one of them does finally speak, it’s Seokmin.

“What are your guy’s names?”

“..What?” Gyu asks dumbly.

“You’re guy’s names. I-I won’t tell the police or anyone- I promise.- I just.. You know my name. I want to know yours. I- if you’ll tell me, please.” Seokmin repeats, softer this time.

Gyu looks troubled for a moment, before in a small voice he whispers, “..You promise..?” . Seokmin nods earnestly, face completely serious as he says, “I promise.”

Gyu takes a deep breath.

“My name is Kim Mingyu, and my partners name is Xu Minghao.” Mingyu states, his eyes are full of trust and it stirs something inside of Seokmin. Seokmin stares into his eyes for just a minute more.. Before smiling and saying,

"Well, Kim Mingyu. I, Lee Seokmin, forgive you and Xu Minghao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it took so long to get this updated! Hopefully this chapter will be fulfilling enough, and hopefully i'll get better and updating this story! 
> 
> tell me your thought and theories in the comments below, they all really make my day! thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you though of it and if I should continue in the comments below!


End file.
